1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a component accommodating case that accommodates an electronic component and an electronic apparatus including the component accommodating case.
2. Related Art
In general, a circuit element that is used in an electronic apparatus is mounted to a circuit substrate having a circuit pattern formed thereon and is installed in an apparatus body. In such an electronic apparatus, for example, electromagnetic waves that are generated from the circuit substrate to which the circuit element is mounted may become a problem. In such a case, to shield against, for example, electromagnetic waves, the circuit substrate having the circuit element mounted thereto is accommodated in a shield case and, then, installed in the apparatus body (refer to JP-A-2001-268291).
A cutout portion for passing a cable that electrically connects the circuit element in the case and a circuit element outside the case to each other is formed in the shield case. Connectors are connected to respective two ends of the cable. When the shield case having this structure is installed in the apparatus body, the connector at one end of the cable is connected to a connector of the circuit element outside the case, and the circuit substrate having the circuit element mounted thereto is accommodated in the shield case. In addition, the other end of the cable is inserted into the cutout portion of the shield case and the connector at the other end of the cable is connected to a connector provided on the circuit substrate, after which the shield case is installed in the apparatus body.
Here, when an electronic apparatus has multiple functions, for example, the number of control signals is large, thereby increasing the number of connectors. To visually check and determine connection states of all of the connectors in the shield case after installing the shield case in the apparatus body, the opening area of the cutout portion that is formed in the shield case is increased. However, when the area of the cutout portion is increased, for example, electromagnetic waves tend to leak from the cutout portion.